goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Gets Grounded For Tranquility
'''Chase Gets Grounded For Tranquility '''is a special grounded video out of Chase. Enjoy! Plot Chase makes a fake DVD opening to Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day! from 2000 while grounded. Then, Ryder called the visitors to ground him for no stuff made by babies. At the end, The Save-Ums beat Chase up. Cast * David as Chase, Caillou, Stan Marsh, Leopold Sliik and Prince Tuesday * Eric as Gil, Eric The Disney Guy and Mickey Mouse * Julie as Mabel, me and Wendy Testaburger * Young Guy as Dipper and GilTheCartoonGuy * Kendra as Miguel Rivera and Noodle (Red Ranger) * Paul as Ryder, Justin, Drew Pickles and Alex Kimble * Kate as Molly and SpongeBob SquarePants * Dallas as Goby * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * Catherine as Deema * Kimberly as Oona * Allison as Charlotte Pickles * Miguel as Ronald Ramirez * Brian as Nonny, Thomas and Patrick Star * Kayla as MariaTheAnimeGirl, Amanda and Dora * Emma as Jazzi (Blue Ranger) * Amy as Ka-Chung (Brown Ranger) * Ivy as Foo (Orange Ranger) * Jennifer as Custard (Purple Ranger) Transcript (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Index Card) Ryder: Chase Gets Grounded For Tranquility. Chase: I am going to make a opening to Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day 2000 DVD. Real, not Fake. (Later) Chase: Wow! I'd make a opening to Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day from 2000 DVD. Ryder: Chase, did you make a DVD opening? Chase: Um (12x), yes. I'd made a DVD opening. Ryder: Let me see. Chase, the opening is fake. Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day is release from 2011, not 2000. That's It! I'm calling the visitors to teach you a lesson. (Later) Ryder: Chase, you have some visitors to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, I can't believe that Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day released in 2011, not 2000. Shame On You. Mickey Mouse: I am Mickey Mouse. You will watch my cartoon instead of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse from now on. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH. You have been the worst PAW Patrol character ever. Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will forced to watch my show. Because it's made for Big Kids. Charlotte Pickles: I am Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats and I agree with my husband. SpongeBob: I am SpongeBob SquarePants, start liking my show. Because it's made for Big Kids. Patrick: I am Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend. MariaTheAnimeGirl: I'm MariaTheAnimeGirl, you will watch Pokémon instead of PAW Patrol. GilTheCartoonGuy: I am GilTheCartoonGuy, And I agree with my girlfriend. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This Is Me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26. You will lost a chance to see Guardians Of The Galaxy when it comes out in theaters. Because it's made by Marvel. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric, and I agree with my girlfriend. Amanda: I am Amanda, and you have been a bad pup and a bad boy. Thomas: I am Thomas The Tank Engine, You will be banned from watching my show anymore. Because it's made for babies. Alex Kimble: I am Alex Kimble, you will forced to watch my favorite show. Because it's made for Teenagers and Big Kids. Stan Marsh: I am Stan Marsh, you will watch South Park. Because it's made for Teenagers and Adults. Wendy Testaburger: I am Wendy, and I agree with my boyfriend. Gil: I am Gil, you will not watch our show anymore unless It's a parody and a adult show. Molly: I am Molly, you will go to Splish Splash and Playland Park instead of Adventureland. Goby: I am Goby, You are worse than SallyJones1998, Troublemaker Gil, and Mirror Peanut Otter. Deema: I am Deema, You will go to SpongeBob SquarePants Live instead of Bubble Guppies Live. Oona: I am Oona, You will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos from now on. Nonny: I am Nonny, your boy's room has been replaced with girl's room. NathanDesignerBoy7: I am NathanDesignerBoy7, you are worse than Bob The Builder. Dora: I am Dora, you will not watch my show anymore unless It's Robot Chicken. Caillou: I am Caillou, you will no longer go to Chuck E. Cheese's ever again. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, start liking our show. Mabel: I am Mabel Pines and I agree with Dipper. Miguel Rivera: I am Miguel Rivera, you will forced to watch my movie, Coco when it comes out in DVD. Leopold Slikk: I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid. I'll beat you up with my keyboard. Ronald Ramirez: I am Ronald Ramirez also known as The Angry Dominican Kid. I agree with Leopold. (The Save-Ums in their ranger forms crash land to the ground) Jazzi: Sorry we're late, everyone. I'm Jazzi. I heard that you made the opening to Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day! 2000 DVD, real not fake. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Dora The Explorer: It's Haircut Day is released from 2011, not 2000. Foo: I'm Foo. We'll donate your baby stuff to the Save-Um Central. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop making fake VHS openings? Custard: Last but not least, I'm Custard. If you make more fake VHS openings... (close-up shot of his purple glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my purple chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) ... because it could smash your skull. Jazzi: This will teach you a strong, painful and strict lesson. You will wear underwear for the rest of your life. Miguel Rivera: That's Right, this means underwear forever. Dipper: You will go to Walt Disney World, Nickelodeon Universe, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Orlando Resort, Disneyland, and other theme parks instead of Sesame Place. Mabel: You will also go to Disney On Ice, SpongeBob SquarePants Live, The Book Of Mormon, The Lion King on Broadway, Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, Wicked, Mamma Mia on Broadway, and other live shows except Barney Live, Disney Junior Live On Stage, Teletubbies Live, Sesame Street Live, PAW Patrol Live, Bubble Guppies Live, and other live shows made for babies. Caillou: If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to Italy. Dora: If you kiss Peg, I'll sent you to Honduras. NathanDesignerBoy7: And if you marry my girlfriend, I'll sent you to Thailand. Gil: You will not go to any Coca-Cola fast food restaurants such as McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, Old Country Buffet, White Castle, Domino's Pizza, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, Charley's, Checker's, Nathan's, Qdoba, TGI Friday's, Johnny Rockets, Moe's, Hardee's, Denny's, Dunkin Donuts, Baskin Robbins, and other fast food and dining places related to Coca-Cola. Molly: The only fast food places that you are going to eat are KFC, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Arby's, Dairy Queen, Papa John's, Golden Corral, Sbarro, Little Caesar's, Olive Garden, Long John Silver's, A&W, Cold Stone Creamery, Blimpie, Starbucks, Krispy Kreme, Arctic Circle, Culver's, IHOP, Tim Horton's, Sarku, Applebee's, Dave & Buster's, Chili's, and other fast food and dining places related to Pepsi. Goby: Not only that, you will also eat Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Fruits, Vegetables, Russian Vodka, Beer, Junk Food, Sweets, Chicken Feet Soup, Greek Yogurt, Indian food, Japanese food, Swedish food, Brazilian food, Mexican food, Italian food, Hungarian food, Dutch food, Filipino food, Chinese food, German food, French food, Caribbean food, Korean food, Thai food, Greek food, Russian food, Colombian food, Spanish food, Irish food, Polish food, and other types of food. Deema: You will drink Pepsi and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Coca-Cola beverages from now on. Chase: No no no no no no no no. I hate these foods, not even Dave & Buster's. Deema: Too bad, these are the only things that you can eat and drink from now on. Oona: If you used the computer, the only website that you are allowed is Club Penguin. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Babies. Stan Marsh: There will be no Baby Shows, no Baby Movies, no Baby Video Games, no Baby Music, no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Eureeka's Castle, no Allegra's Window, no Gullah Gullah Island, no Blue's Clues, no The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, no The Magic School Bus, no Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, no Oswald, no Bob the Builder, no Fimbles, no Zingzillas, no Rubbadubbers, no Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, no Cyberchase, no Arthur, no Wordgirl, no Fetch!, no Maya and Miguel, no Team Umizoomi, no Bubble Guppies, no Mike the Knight, no Caillou, no Sesame Street, no Shimajiro, no Adventures of the Little Koala, no Maya the Bee, no World of David the Gnome, no Noozles, no Doctor Snuggles, no Pinwheel, no The Elephant Show, no Bear in the Big Blue House, no PB&J Otter, no Out of the Box, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Handy Manny, no Jake and the Neverland Pirates, no The Koala Brothers, no Charlie and Lola, no The Wiggles, no Jojo's Circus, no Higglytown Heroes, no Henry Hugglemonster, no Sheriff Callie's Wild West, no Doc McStuffins, no Sofia the First, no Angelina Ballerina, no Boohbah, no Thomas and Friends, no Shining Time Station, no TUGS, no Mopatop's Shop, no Construction Site, no Bosco, no The Morbegs, no The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, no Fireman Sam, no Tots TV, no Rosie and Jim, no Balamory, no Me Too, no The Shiny Show, no The Adventures of Abney and Teal, no Woolly and Tig, no Mr. Bloom's Nursery, no Same Smile, no Rastamouse, no Waybuloo, no Get Squiggling, no The Pajanimals, no Tree-Fu Tom, no Salty's Lighthouse, no The Backyardigans, no 3rd and Bird, no Bananas in Pajamas, no Tweenies, no Driver Dan's Story Train, no Swashbuckle, no Topsy and Tim, no Nina and the Neurons, no Toopy and Binoo, no Henry's World, no Bobinogs, no Tales of the Tooth Fairies, no Lunar Jim, no Busytown Mysteries, no Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, no Tractor Tom, no LazyTown, no Astroblast, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Gordon the Garden Gnome, no Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, no Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, no Firehouse Tales, no Little Robots, no Peppa Pig, no Mother Goose Club, no The Hoobs, no Postman Pat, no Timmy Time, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Gina D's Kids Club, no The Dooley and Pals Show, no Pingu, no Go Diego Go, no Miffy and Friends, no Brum, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Charlie Horse Music Pizza, no Jay Jay the Jetplane, no The Sooty Show, no Turbo Dogs, no Elmo's World, no The Chica Show, no Nina's World, no PAW Patrol, no Zack & Quack, no Chuggington, no Bali, no Shimmer and Shine, no Wild Kratts, no Blaze and The Monster Machines, no Rusty Rivets, no Ovide And The Gang, no Andy Pandy, no Special Agent Oso, no Little Charley Bear, and Other Baby Shows and no Marvel related stuff. Custard: Also, you'll lose the chance to watch our show, which is The Save-Ums. Why? Because it's made by Discovery Kids. Wendy: You will be force to watch Non-Baby Shows like Space Dandy, Deadman Wonderland, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam Build Fighters, Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dogwon, Little Buster, The Boondocks, Metalocalypse, Superjail, China IL, The Venture Bros, Rick & Morty, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbillies, Aquarion, Arrow, Samurai Chaploo, Chobits, NTSF; SD SUV, Cowboy Bebop, Vivered Operation, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Symphogear, X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Miami Vice, Mad Man, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Mission Impossible, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Doctor Who, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Little Battle Experience, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, 8 Simple Rules, Home Improvment, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Glenn Martin DDS, Top Gear, The Simpsons, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Death Note, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Futurama, Angel Beats, Gintama, Darker than Black, King of the Hill, Dexter, Glee, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Doraemon, Sgt. Frog, Pokémon, Digimon, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Power Rangers, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, Kidlat, Mew Mew Power, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, HappinessCharge PreCure!, Hikaru no Go, Bleach, Star Driver, Robotech, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Code Geass, Haruhi Suzumiya, Hello Kitty, Barbie, Monster High, Lalaloopsy, Hamtaro, Happy 7, Totally Spies, Medabots, MegaMan Starforce, Ninja Hattori-kun, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Soul Eater, Coppelion, Envangelion, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Milo Murphy's Law, Bill Nye The Science Guy, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Looney Tunes,The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, All Grown Up, Sgt. Frog, Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon, Pretty Cure, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Kiteretsu Daihyakka, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu, Princess Tutu, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, We Bare Bears, The Prince of Tennis, Atomic Betty, Cgaseishin Gransaze, Shamaniac Princess, SheZow, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Chaotic, Angelo Rules, Skunk Fu, Hikaru no Go, Batman and the Super 7, K-On, HappinessCharge PreCure, Comic Party, Ojamojo Doraemi, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, WinX Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bravest Warrior, Kill La Kill, Scooby-Doo, Dan Vs, Once Upon a Time, Gurren Lagann, AMDriver, Majin Bone, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Sym-Bionic Titan, Daria, Godzilla, Captain Flamingo, Clang Invasion, Horrid Henry, Community, Boboiboy, Power Stone, Gunslinger Girl, Gun Frontier, Arrow, Archer, Coronation Street, Hunter x Hunter,Monkees, League of Super Evil, Voltron Force, Panty and Stocking, Phineas & Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Max Steel, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Yin Yang Yo!, Rated A for Awesome, Xiaolin Chronicles, Jessie, Lab Rats, Motorcity, Mighty Med, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ultimate Spiderman, Star Wars Rebles, Iron Man Armored Adventure, Martin Mystery, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Pepper Ann, Recess, Max Steel, Crash & Bernstien, Star Wars the Clone Wars, The Amazing Adrenali Brothers, Oscar's Oasis, Bates Motel, Shamen King, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Slugterra, The 7D, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Tron: Uprising, Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, Camp Lakebottom, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Packages from Planet X, Jimmy Two Shoes, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, The Replacements, The Buzz on Maggie, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, That's So Raven, K.C. Undercover, Full Metal Panic, Daigunder, Rookie Blue, Pillywags Manision, Back to Backspace, MAD, Mugman, Durarara!!, Lucky Star, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Samurai Pizza Cats, Vocaloid, Hoops & YoYo, PaRappa the Rapper, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Yo-Kai Watch, Stickin' Around,The Haunting Hour, Odd Job Jack, Ka-Pow, Xiao Xiao, Kenny The Shark, Transformers the Animated, Pet Alien,Triptank, Bakuman, GTO,Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends,Dick Figures, Hannah Montana, Obake no q-taro, Kidlat, Leverage, Tiger and Bunny, Code Geass, Bleach, Lego Legend of Chima, Dragonball, Halo, Axe Cop, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Star Trek, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Nostalgia Critic, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation, Strike Witch, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Prime,Transformers Go, Transformers Rescue Bots, Transformers the Animated, Transformers Robots in Disguise, Fist of the North Star, Danger Mouse, Fairy Tail, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Machine Robo Rescue, Shamen King, Ninja Warrior, Lego Ninjago, Lego Legend of Chima, What's with Andy, One Piece, CSI, Hunter x Hunter, Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead, Ghost in the Shell, Black Dynamite, Zatchbell and Other Non Baby Shows. Alex Kimble: You will be forced to watch Non Baby Movies Such as NC-17 Rated Movies, Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika, Friday The 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Horror Movies, DC Comics Movies, Marvel Movies, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls,Pacific Rim, Barbie and the Nutcracker, Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lego Movie,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Lorax,Hop,Baby Movies,Bolt,Toy Story Movie Trilogy,Frozen, Cloud with a Chance of Meatballs,UP,Wall-E,Monster INC,Monster Universty,Dolphin Tales, Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Chicken Run,Wallace and Gromit Movie,Shaun the Sheep Movie,Tom and Jerry Animated Movie,Plane,Cars,Tangled,Rio 1 & 2,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Shrek Movie Trilogy,Madagascar Movie Trilogy,Incredible Wonderstone,Powerpuff Girls Movie, Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Fantasty Movie and Other Non Baby Movies. Thomas: I will donate all your stuff made by babies to my friend Percy, that means no baby toys. Amanda: Everytime when P.J. Masks comes, we will switch to Family Guy. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney Shows and Movies that are not for babies and Marvel. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: And You will be force to listen to Non Baby Music like Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Michael Jackson, Mariachi Music, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Tunak Tunak Tun, Sparta Remixes, Nyan Cat, Stacie Orrico, Jay M, Dancing Banana, Skillet Rise, Jenny Lewis, Papa Coach, Linkin Park, Daft Punk,Tron Legancy, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Kanye West, AC DC, Puff Daddy, Nickelblack, Harlem Shake and More. GilTheCartoonGuy: You will play Non Baby Video Games like Sleeping Dogs, ZombiU, Lego City Undercover, Lego DC Super Heroes, Walking Dead Survival Instinct, Transformers Video Games, Ghost Squad, Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Hakubutsukan, Tekken, MegaMan Starforce, Advance Wars, Giant Boulder of Death, Grand Theft Auto, Sonic Lost World, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Lego Movie Video Games, Batman: Arkham Knight, Sonic Boom, Scribblenauts Unlimited, Lego Dimensions, Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Mortal Kombat X, Lego Ninjago: Nindroids, Lego Jurassic World, Metroid Prime, Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man 8, Resident Evil 4, Slenderman, Super Mario Maker, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Roblox, Minecraft, Pokémon X and Y, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, New Super Mario Bros. U, Fire Emblem Awakening, Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Pokemon Black & White, Hyrule Warriors, Halo 5: Guardians, Halo: The Master Chief Collection, Yoshi's Woolly World, Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Skylanders: SuperChargers, Subway Surfers, My Sims, Sims 3, Lalaloopsy: Carnival Friends, Minecraft: Story Mode, Five Nights at Freddy's, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Portal 1 and 2, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Parkour Everydaily, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Dissidia 012 Final, Super Smash Flash 2 Fantasy, Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marvel vs. Capcom, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, J-Stars Victory VS, One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Pac-Man, The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls, Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Project X Zone 2, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, MegaMan & Bass, World of Warcraft, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Starcraft and Other Non Baby Video Games. Chase: NOOOO Patrick: I'm calling the Koopalings, Ella from Total Drama, and Buck, Popy, and Harchi from Oscar's Oasis to buy matches so your butt can burn up MariaTheAnimeGirl: You will watch Boris The Teeth Guy videos every day. SpongeBob: Everytime when Bubble Guppies comes, we will switch to our show. Drew Pickles: Charlotte and I will donate all your stuff made by PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, CBeebies, Discovery Kids (except for Big Kids), BabyFirstTV, Cookie Jar, Lyrick Studios, and HIT Entertainment to our daughter Angelica. Justin: You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, The Secret Of NIMH, An American Tail, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and other cartoons. Mickey Mouse: And not only that, you will also watch my show. Prince Tuesday: And if you can keep this up, I'll send you to the Netherworld and killed by a zombie. Ryder: I agree with everyone. Start doing anything made for Teenagers, Big Kids, and Adults or you'll be grounded even more. Chase: Silence! I wish you all were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs! Ryder: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to perform my chainsaw attack on you! (Robbie Rotten then hides Custard beating Chase up with a purple chainsaw attack) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! The End Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Warren-Style Punishments